Pokemon Festival
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: What happens when Ash and Misty are together and Misty beats up May? Who will Ash chose his best friend or the one he loves? Advanceshipping, aamayl, AshMay, SatoHaru One Shot


**Okay it is my first ever one shot or story for that matter so don't get mad at me.**

**Ohh and I don't own Pokemon, just the story.**

Ash and Misty were going out, and one person was not to happy about it.

May was sitting under the stars one night. It had been exactly a week since Misty joined the group and Ash and Misty became a couple. That exact same week May lost her chance to tell Ash she loved him.

(The Next Morning)

"Hey guys, look at this." Misty said.

Everybody crowded around to see what she was pointing at. She was pointing at a poster for the annual Pokemon Festival being held in the Town Campus.

"Guy's we should go." Ash suggested.

"Yah it would be wonderful, I can't wait." May exclaimed.

"Well I guess we could go, but we don't even know when it is." Brock said.

"My guess is it is being held tomorrow and there will be games, contests, dancing and much more." Max said proudly.

Everybody just stared at him blankly.

"It's on the poster guys." Max said.

"Well, I guess we are going, but first we have to check in at the Pokemon Center." Brock said.

The gang then headed down the street to the Pokemon Center and May couldn't help but seeing Misty whispering to Ash. Ash was crimson red, and couldn't shake it.

The group walked in to the Pokemon Center and almost immediately started flirting with Nurse Joy.

"My dear Joy has anyone told you are more beautiful than any goddess in the heavens. If only-."

Brock didn't finish his sentence because he was tugged on the ear by Max and was dragged away.

"Yah and you must be the most delirious guy in the heavens if you thought you could get Nurse Joy." Max stated.

"Anyway Nurse Joy I need two rooms." Ash said.

"Okay then let me just get your keys." Nurse Joy said then walked off.

"Then that means that the guys share a room and so do the girls." Brock said.

'Oh great now I have to share a room with Misty, how lucky am I knowing her she is gonna go through my stuff and read my diary and figure out my crush on Ash can my life get any worse.'

"Great, Misty we get to share a room how exciting." May said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yah I know." Misty said enthusiastically.

'Great now I can go through the brats stuff.' Misty thought.

"Alright here are your room keys." Nurse Joy said.

Everybody began to walk to there rooms and once they where in Misty began looking through May's stuff and beating her up.

"Misty! Give that back that's my diary!" A bruised up May exclaimed.

"Yah I know and I can't wait to tell little Ashy you have a crush on him." Misty said with an evil smile on her face.

"NO!" May said through tears.

Misty kept on beating her up because she was vulnerable and she kept on making May's life a living nightmare. She was pulling the poor girls hair and digging her nails into her skin. She had bruises all up her legs and arms and was losing a lot of blood from her left leg, because Misty took the sharpest object in the room and cut her.

Soon though Misty was done with torturing her and went to find Ash. May on the other hand went outside to pray her life would get better.

May was thinking how her life was before Misty entered her life when all of a sudden Ash of all people appeared.

"MAY, what happened to you." He exclaimed.

Ash was looking May up and down noticing the cut in her leg to the bruises and finger marks up her arms.

"Oh it's nothing." May said.

'Just something your evil girlfriend did.' She thought.

Ash came running towards her bombarding her with questions, than the most important question of them all came up.

"Who did this to you?" Ash demanded.

"Nobody." May said.

"May somebody had to do this to you okay, just tell me." Ash said in a soft comforting tone.

May took in a deep breath and prepared herself for another beating she would get from Misty when she told Ash.

"Ok Ash, but remember you wanted to know the truth." May said before she continued.

There was a silence between the two. Then May took a deep breath and said the following words.

"It was Misty."

For a second Ash couldn't believe it and thought she was kidding until he put the pieces together. All the bruises and scraps she would have and say she was just being clumsy, and the big bloody nose she had, but just said she bumped into a tree really hard.

All of a sudden the soft comforting eyes that Ash was known for, where replaced with anger and hatred and all of it was toward Misty.

Ash then realized it wasn't Misty he liked no, it was May a person who was calm, understanding and beautiful in everyway.

Right then and there Ash made up his mind, he would break up with Misty and be with May, for she was the one who he loved and always will be.

"Ash you in there." May said.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe it all those times you were hurt it was Misty." Ash said.

All May could do was nod.

Then all of a sudden Ash embraced her in a warm embrace.

"Ash what are you gonna do?" May said.

"Well first of all I am going to confront Misty, second I am going to break up with her and third she is out of the group so you will be out of harms way." Ash said.

"Ash you don't have to do that." May said.

"Yes I do because that's what you do when you love somebody." Ash said and then turned into a cherry red tomato.

All May could do was blush the same color as Ash.

Soon there faces where a centimeter apart and Ash pulled May into a very passionate kiss, while being careful of not hurting May in the process. The kiss deepened with every second until May pulled away to take a breath and was left speechless.

Unfortunately, for her Misty was in the bushes watching the whole time.

"Ohh that boyfriend stealer is trying to make Ash break up with me so she can have him to herself, well if she thinks that way she is in for a well deserved beating tonight.

Back in May and Misty's room.

May had just gotten back when her door busted open to find none other than Misty. She was furious, yet had an evil smile plastered on her face for you see May was in for the shock of her life.

"You boyfriend stealer! I am gonna get you for that." Misty told her.

All she did was stand there in fear, when before she knew it her whole world went black. The next moment she was tied up to a rope above a pool filled with sharpedoes.

"Hahaha. Look at this you are the one helpless and vulnerable once again. This is what you get for trying to steal my boyfriend." Misty screamed.

Before May could answer she was being lowered into the pool every slowly.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

All of a sudden everything stopped and she was being untied by none other than Ash. She found Misty knocked out on the ground and the police coming to put her in handcuffs.

May was in complete and utter joy.

"May I can't believe Misty did all this, I am so sorry for putting you in harms way so many times." Ash said comfortingly.

"Ash it is okay as long as I am with you I am perfectly safe." May told him.

Before she knew it she was in his arms bridal style and kissing him passionately. She was the happiest girl alive at that point and couldn't wait to start her knew life with.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend the happiest people on earth.

**THE END**

**For those of you wondering why Misty is evil, well I hate Misty so I just had to make her evil I mean come on. Oh and I just used the Pokemon Festival as an excuse to get them to stay somewhere. Anyway please review.**


End file.
